Une leçon d'occlumancie qui changea tout
by bev28
Summary: Harry et Severus pendant une leçon d'occlumancie. Et si tout changeait ?


Bonjour, me voici avec un tout petit OS sur Severus et Harry.

Ce texte participe au challenge quotidien de la gazette pour Serdaigle : « je suis quelqu'un de simple, mais avec un esprit compliqué ». Ainsi que pour le concours super 2000 : Défi du Dragon – Terre : Vous devez écrire sur un ou plusieurs des personnages suivants : Severus Snape ; Moragne (Merlin) ; Gideon de Viliers (Rubinrot)

Résumé : Harry et Severus pendant une leçon d'occlumancie. Et si tout changeait ?

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers est à JKR !

* * *

**Une leçon d'occlumancie qui changea tout**

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez d'exaspération.

\- Potter ! Faites un effort votre esprit est pire qu'un gruyère ! claqua la voix sèche du professeur de Potion.

\- Harry !

\- Comment ? aboya le Serpentard

\- Appelez-moi Harry ! Ça fait des semaines que vous parcourez mes pires souvenirs, séances après séances. Vous êtes celui qui peut se targuer de me connaître le mieux. Donc de savoir que je ne suis pas mon père ! Je ne suis pas mes parents, je ne les ai pas connus et le seul souvenir que j'ai d'eux, c'est leur mort. J'ai appris que j'était un sorcier qu'à onze ans ! De monstre chez les Dursley, je deviens le héro sacrifiable d'un monde qui ne m'a jamais protégé. Est-ce vraiment trop vous demandez de m'appeler Harry ?

Severus, estomaqué, regardait son élève. Des larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux émeraude, sa respiration était hachée, devenue laborieuse à la suite de son coup de sang. Le potionniste ne pouvait nier la justesse des propos du Gryffondor. C'était pourtant tellement plus simple de pas admettre que Harry lui ressemblait bien plus à lui qu'à ses propres parents. C'était ainsi bien plus facile de le haïr. Pour une fois, Severus admis avoir torts, qu'il était tant d'être l'adulte dans sa relation à Potter. Aussi il essaya :

\- Harry…

Le Gryffondor leva soudainement les yeux qu'il avait baissés. Il était étonné de l'effort de son professeur, de ce fragile cessé le feu. Harry en profita, persuadé que ce moment serait bref.

\- Monsieur, comment vide-t-on son esprit ?

Severus fut abasourdit par la question. _On en était encore là_ !

\- L'explication se trouve dans vos livres d'occlumancie que vous n'avez apparemment même pas ouvert !

\- Quels livres ? demanda Harry, l'air complétement perdu.

\- Ceux de la bibliothèque mis à votre disposition pour ce cours.

\- Il n'y aucun livre sur l'occlumancie à la bibliothèque ! J'ai demandé à Mrs Pince juste après notre première séance. Même avec un mot du professeur McGonagall pour accéder à la réserve, je n'ai rien trouvé. Sur mon insistance, Mrs Pince m'a avoué qu'il avait été détruit par le directeur, il y a de cela cinq ans. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Severus émit un juron. Il était persuadé que Potter avait accès aux informations totalement nécessaires à la pratique de l'occlumancie. Par Merlin, c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé d'enseigner cette branche complexe de la magie à Harry. Il devait veiller à ce que le gamin soit équiper pour le cours.

Le potionniste comprenait mieux pourquoi son élève ne faisait aucun progrès, il n'avait aucune méthode ni connaissance de ce qu'était réellement l'occlumancie.

Rapidement Severus alla dans ses appartements attenant son bureau. Il revint avec trois épais ouvrages dans les mains. Il les posa sur la table devant Harry. Severus ne savait pas lequel lui prêter. En effet il existait trois méthodes pour apprendre l'occlumancie et Severus n'était pas sûr de celle la mieux adapté à Harry.

\- Chacun de ces livres contient une méthode pour développer son occlumancie. Normalement le sorcier lit les trois méthodes et détermine laquelle est la sienne. Cependant au vu de vos visions récurrentes, nous n'avons pas le temps. Aussi, je vous demande l'autorisation d'entrer dans votre esprit. Pas comme les derniers essais, où mon but était de tester vos défenses. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de lutter. Je dois juste voir la structuration de votre esprit.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir à un Severus calme, compréhensif et pédagogue. Une certitude demeurait pourtant. Harry vouait une entière confiance à son professeur. Il acquiesça.

Severus était étonné de la confiance que son élève avait envers lui. D'un « legelimens » il entra en douceur dans l'esprit de Harry.

Le potionniste compris soudain pour son élève avait tant de difficulté à se concentrer. Des pensées fusaient de partout. Des images se superposaient, une mélodie se faisait entendre. Severus n'avait vu un esprit si complexe et si désordonné.

Le professeur sursauta lorsqu'une image mentale de Harry apparut sous ses yeux.

\- Par Merlin ! Quel capharnaüm ! s'exclama le propriétaire des lieux.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Severus. Des étagères, des coffres et placards apparurent dans l'esprit du sorcier.

Harry médita un instant puis des écritures illisibles apparurent sur chaque rangement. Le jeune sorcier pensa un instant au dessin animé Merlin l'enchanteur. A peine eut-il cette pensée, que chaque image, chaque souvenir se mirent à danser sur le fond musical du disney, chacun rejoignant sa place.

Severus ne comprenait pas comme cela était possible. Vu son niveau, Harry ne devrait pas pouvoir agir si librement dans son esprit. Cela avait demandé au potionniste des années de pratiques.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'esprit de Harry ressemblait à une immense bibliothèque où chaque élément de son esprit était rangé.

\- Quelle est cette langue ? demanda Severus, curieux.

\- Du Fourchelangue. Comme ça, à par Vold…

Harry se stoppa à temps, il avait enfin compris qu'entendre ce pseudonyme était douloureux pour les sorciers Marqués.

\- A part… euh… l'héritier de Sepentard ? personne n'arriva à trouver quelque chose dans mon esprit.

Severus était à la fois ébahit de la stratégie et touché que son élève essaye de lui épargner de la douleur.

\- Imaginez une solide barrière autour de votre bibliothèque, puis des pièges et des combattants afin que votre esprit devienne imprenable.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Severus vit avec une certaine admiration, Harry mettre en place une défense digne des plus grands occlumens. Même les siennes n'étaient pas si puissante.

\- Je pense qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous dormirez mieux Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu un esprit fonctionnant comme le vôtre !

Harry eut un sourire ironique.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de simple, avec un cerveau compliqué. Avec une vie compliquée aussi. J'aimerais que nos relations s'apaisent, Professeur. Vous êtes une des rares personnes qui n'ai pas en admiration face à moi et cela m'est indispensable.

L'élève prit une inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Est-ce qu'avec vous, je peux être Harry… juste Harry ?

Severus sentit son cœur se serré. Il y avait tant d'espoir dans les yeux émeraude qui le fixait. Sa demande faisait aussi écho à son propre passé et à sa propre solitude.

\- Oui… Seulement si vous me permettez d'être seulement Severus.

**Fin**

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je suis en attente de vos retours !


End file.
